Shelob and Smaug
by Oboebyrd
Summary: Even the oldest monsters have their history. Wyrm and Spyder met long ago, and it is only Shelob now who can recall their old meetings. Done at last!
1. Night Dreams so Frantically…

****

Shelob and Smaug

Who says even the oldest monsters don't have some sort of history? Shelob and Smaug do, though not of the kind all would expect. Written in… ::Sob:: Poetic style, or at least I tried to make it that way…

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or the Hobbit, OR Shelob and Smaug. Tolkien's does. If I DID, then I would rule Michigan with an Iron Fish… BWHAHAHAHAHA… but I don't, and please don't sue me, as I don't have any money…

__

Night Dreams so Frantically…

Underneath trees and the pale, glowing moon,

Beside the river, Mirkwood's boon,

Crept a great and monstrous beast,

Gorged from her great (and Elven) feast.

Shelob, she was, a monstrous spider,

Her kin, those of Ungoliant, dwarfed beside her.

And beside the river of which she feared and hated,

She crouched there now, and silently waited.

Her great fetid hide was mottled, now,

One great eye dark, her long legs bowed. 

Vainly now she searched the dark night sky,

Looking for something out of it to fly.

But no fire burned the midnight's darkness,

Only the moon with its accursed brightness,

And Shelob now began to despair,

Her companion was truly gone- he the red and fair.

But it was not an overpowering dread,

To learn that her Wyrm companion now was dead.

A true companionship they had lacked,

Instead on their dark evil had they laid their pact,

And met every hundred years in Mirkwood's trees,

Discussing evil, raids they had pulled off with ease,

And then they would most certainly go,

And commit evil the entire world would know.

But he was gone, gone up in steam,

And in the humans the blame laid, it seemed.

Shelob shook with unexpected fury,

And turned now, to her cave to hurry.

He would not come, she would not wait,

She returned to her caves to grow her hate,

And she would sit there, and think, it seems,

To ponder Smaug in her dark dreams.

---More to come later.. how'd they meet? I'll tell you… hehe…---

((Oboebyrd: R/R if you'd like. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows, as Smaug isn't around to light my fires anymore, and Legolas used the matches as arrows…

Legolas: I SAID I was sorry…

Oboebyrd: Yeah, whatever… Parody WILL be coming shortly. Promise. ))


	2. He Came Down with Fire

****

Shelob and Smaug

Even the oldest monsters have their history, and it goes back way beyond that of the memories of (nearly) all living today. Written in… ::Sob:: poetic style, or at least so I tried to do…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tolkiens owns, which includes everything but the actual words I put down on the screen. (With the exception of Shelob, Smaug, etc.) Please don't sue me, as I am merely a young, poor, highschool student writing for her own amusement.

Please R/R and Enjoy! Hehehe. 

**__**

He Came Down with Fire

Now Shelob alone recalled their meeting,

Recalled their most unfriendly greeting,

Thought of when she first beheld him,

Flying down, curious but grim.

She remembered now, and sat back with a chuckle,

That evil utterance causing the very earth to buckle,

Birds flew up in fear, and away Orcs crept,

And long after she stopped, the pained earth wept.

Shelob had been young then, and really quite small,

But of her kindred, she was yet the greatest of them all.

She dwarfed her kin, and thus devoured them,

And her dam saw this, and did not mourn them,

But instead she praised her young daughter,

And Shelob was great, feared by all but her,

And she reveled in her growing power,

Feared by all whose plains she scoured.

One lone night near the river she crept,

And shortly, by those banks she kept,

But then she heard an unearthly roar,

That of the wind, of evil, and much, much more.

With a bit of surprise, and a look of awe,

And some of hatred, at this new beast she saw,

She watched a great and flaming drake,

Turn in their air, and land, causing the ground to shake.

But he, this great and red being of fire,

The monster born of coal of and pyre,

Was not too much larger than mighty Shelob,

And now like a bird, towards her his head did bob,

And curiously, with burning eyes of pride,

As one who with a lesser is forced to abide,

Asked "How now, you great prickly beast,"

From whence did you get that marvelous feast?"

And Shelob stared with untrusting eyes,

At the strange firey beast that would take her prize,

And responded as such, but with twice the pride,

"But certainly you must know where these morsel's hide?

A Great Salamander such as yourself,

Should have no trouble catching better stuff."

And the creature in front of her blinked shook his hide,

Daunted, for a moment, by Shelob's pride.

"Certainly of me you must know,

I rode the mountainside, melted their snow.

I burned the hills of trees and grass,

Crushed stone buildings, smashed their glass.

I am the son of great beasts of ever-more…"

"What that, and nothing more?"

Shelob interrupted in annoyance,

Undaunted by this creature's proud flamboyance. 

The great Wyrm snarled, and tipped his head,

"Watch you tongue, beast, or you'll soon be dead.

No creature ever chanced to escape, with horse or wagon,

When one does insult a Great Dragon!"

But still Shelob was unimpressed, and said,

"Oh mighty dragon, don't tip your head,

But tell me, instead, in case I missed,

By what strange spell have you been kissed?"

"For dragons," Said she, "Are oft much larger,

Then simple red and scaly cannon fodder!"  
And the dragon drew himself up, and spit fire,

And Shelob skittered away from the dragon's ire,

But her hair's were curled by the heat,

And the dragon nearly scourched through all her meat,

But Shelob was quick, and ducked aside,

But was too proud to run or hide.

  
"I call now peace, I fear I spoke too fast,

But against me, great dragon, you could not last,

For I am Shelob, the greatest of the Spyders,

I have killed all, from Gods to Curs,

Do you think that you alone could stop me,

For as you see, against your fire I do not flee,

Instead, I'll stand and face you,

And you'll fall first- that much is true!"

The great dragon was surprised by her strength,

And stopped, and said at long length,

"Well, brave Shelob, let me say,

I have not had an enemy stand up against me until this day,

Surely we would be a match,

Any host of beasts we could catch.

I am Smaug, of the Dragon's Fire,

Come down now from my lonely Pyre."

Shelob stood high, and looked at the Wyrm,

Noted his pride, his strength, and his burn.

"But an old dragon you're not, a young one instead,

Too young, in fact, to see even one warrior dead.

Tell me, O Wyrm of cool fire,

Did you spend more than a week in your nest's Pyre?

If indeed you are but a year's older than me,

Then I'd be a Elf- which I'm not, as you see."

"I see, I see, Shelob the Mottled,"

Smaug the young Dragon chuckled,

Responding to she as she had to he,

"So youngsters we both appear to be!

But how would an arachnid as bowed as yourself,

Get to be so beside of herself,

That she speaks to an enemy as a friend not yet made,

And in turn insults him as was never bade?"

  
Shelob was canny, and full and content,

And to the dragon's strange will she would not be bent,

Resisting the speak of Dragon-tongue,

Within what powers she refused to be wrung,

The spider gracefully approached the Wyrm again,

And asked, "May I ask where you have been?

What ancient right or knowledge gives you the claim,

To lay on me all of this fruitless blame?"

---More later! Enjoy this. Or else… BWHAHAHA… just kidding. Please R/R if you feel like it.


	3. Gold and White, Red and Black

****

Shelob and Smaug

The third installment of these two vile beast's pasts. If you guys want me to come up with some sort of twisted love-story between these two, then review and tell me, and I'll give it my best shot. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I DO own Silthdar, but since it isn't real, I haven't gained much. ::Deep sigh:: Oh yeah. Tolkiens owns everything that's his. Don't sue me. Please.

**__**

Gold and White, Red and Black

So under cold moonlight,

The two beasts stood, ready to fight.

But also unwilling, as they found,

To contest with such a foe on Mirkwood's ground.

So instead they stood, and growled, and snapped,

Smaug scratched the ground, Shelob's long legs tapped.

They growled, ad each so full of pride,

Against the other neither would hide.

Finally Smaug inclined his armoured head

For he wished not to fight, but had another idea instead.

And said, "O wretched, wrinkled child,

Feared by all bugs in your webb'ed wild,

Let us go to some peaceful place

And pillage, strike fear on every creature's face.

And perhaps eat a few men besides,

And revel in their warm insides."

"Why, scaly bird, what a fine decision."

Said she, with such a gruesome vision,

Of death and fire and smoke and fight,

And she shivered with delight.

And, so, that night, began the vile beast's pact

To meet ever so often, and against others to act.

To destroy and eat and burn and pillage,

To demolish any and every hall, town, and village.

It was done, they took not a moment longer to decide,

For their wills were fickle, as changing as the tide.

And like a rising gull from waves, they,

From Mirkwood to where Silthdar lay,

Shelob on Dragon's back, they flew to that town, 

And above it, Shelob leapt lightly down.

A spyder queen of her immense bulk,

Sent the bravest among them in the woods to skulk.

And as Shelob cast her webs of darkness,

Smaug circled down with greater finesse. 

Calmly and quietly picking his foe,

As a hunter chooses from the herd his doe.

Stoking his great flames, opened his jaws,

And fire shot forth without a pause,

To dance among the roofs made of thatches,

Reducing all they touched to ashes.

Men shouted for water and weapons, to no avail,

As Smaug crushed all with his ruby tail.

And Shelob threw her webs so dark,

And these, as always, met their mark.

Webs were cast and flames played,

As spyder and wyrm acted their raid.

And Silthdar, that mighty town,

Went up in flames, and was cast down.

Silthdar, town of art and reasn,

Golden and white through every season.

Mighty and tall grew orchards and fields there,

Gladly did their fruit-trees bear.

Among those men no single one was named 'knave'. 

All tall and fair, noble, bright and brave.

Until vile beasts arrived, it was impossible to mar,

Cast down, the end came of brave Silthdar.

Through the ruin danced Shelob now,

And Smaug landed, and to her did bow.

"O hairy monster of Mirkwood's bane,

I must say I shall never be the same!

That destructive magic which every man must fear…

Only doubled with you here.

And now I ask, without my pride,

And if you, favorable, would decide,

O vile beast, shall we do it again?

Not now, but later, we shall rise from our den,

And swinging webs and blasting fire,

May sink another village into an everlasting mire.

And satisfy another urge for meat,

On the same day which we did meet."

And Shelob grinned and preened her legs,

Replying "For a swift answer that certainly begs!"

"But let us not be too hasty,

Though I agree… that raid was tasty.

And much I desire to try it again,

But first for my own I must claim a den.

For day's first light creeps now over trees,

And I despise her light… I must go, you do as you please.

So let us meet again in three years on this day,

But farewell! And that is all I shall say."

And with that Shelob turned away,

And into dark forests, in her nest to lay.

And Smaug, despising also the sun,

To his own weyr did run,

And with the sun's first blinding ray,

The world found those hideous monsters hid away,

But all was still quiet in the woods by the river,

Where beasts frightened by the monster's passing still did quiver.

~~~~


	4. Growing Darkness

****

Shelob and Smaug

Even the oldest monsters have their history, and the past of these two dark beasts is no exception.

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shelob, or Smaug, though I really really wish I did, 'cause then my enemies would bow before me, and all would love me and despair. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! ((Well, they already kinda do, since I'm a psychopathic oboist, but all is well… ))

((Sorry for the LONG wait on this, my few faithful readers… but here's a few chapters in one fell swoop… enjoy!))

~~~~~~~~~~

Great Darkness

Three years now had gone past,

And Shelob ventured to that spot, at last,

Where she and Smaug would meet again,

And act now on what then had been

A stead fast promise, a hard oath,

Which had, then, pleased them both.

And now, with breath bated,

She perched by the river, silent, and waited.

In three years greatly she had grown,

Larger and crueller, 'til all of Mirkwood she did own.

She was twice what she was before,

Massive, swelled, wrinkled, for

Many had her meals been

As she lived her vile life of sin.

And pleased, wishing more, she looked to the sky,

With globular eyes, waiting for something out of it to fly.

Not long had Shelob waited under moonlight pale,

Until from the darkest sky, she heard his hail.

With great beating wings that rent the air,

With spouts of flame through which the sky did tear,

And then he circled down, evil and fair,

And the very heat of his presence curled Shelob's hair.

Smaug judged the trees, a landing carefully he took,

And the dragon landed- the very earth shook. 

"O Smaug, you villainous serpent, 

Late, you are, I warrant.

What kept you, you great beast-

We're late for a wondrous feast."

Said Shelob, that massive spyder,

Dismayed, for she was dwarfed with Smaug beside her,

And all that might which she had thought to gain,

Seemed near this monstrous Vyper, quite in vain.

But Smaug laughed, and tipped his head,

Said he, "Thou, I am glad to see not yet dead,

But indeed, hairy beast, you claim is fell made,

As long before you arrived in yonder mountains I laid,

Waiting for you, thou mottled flesh,

Thou Spyder of darkness net and mesh.

But I arrive neither late nor early,

But exactly on time, as you see… surely."

And Smaug puffed up his great chest proudly,

Shelob stared for a second, then laughed loudly.

"Wicked Wyrm, thou beastly jewel miser,

Do not call yourself the wiser!

You were late, for late you left,

'Less you think me totally deft,

But what great pride put in your head,

The thought, that of the two of us, first would I be dead?"

Smaug, laughing said, "You know well as I,"

"That of all monsters, easier than dragons do spyders die."

And by that Shelob felt wronged from her villainous right,

And drew herself back, as if to fight.

"Peace, dear wicked scum, no offense I meant,

But it appears I must now and do revoke that sentiment.

But let us venture out now to play,

Before the first ray's of wicked day."

And Shelob, without a moment's pause,

Leaped to Smaug's back, held with her great claws,

And the dragon spread his wings, into the sky,

Did those two most vile companions fly.

Ad the serpent told Shelob of all he did see,

From the dark cliffs to the dreaded sea.

Of salamanders, jewels, mines and Dwarves,

Of Elf, and Men, and sailor's wharves.

Only with half a mind did she listen to his tales, 

Of weapons fire, and great boat's sails,

For of those things she had little concern,

Less it was to see them destroyed or burn.

Once Smaug finished telling her of all he knew,

Telling every tale of every knight he slew,

And every Dwarf and Elf beside,

He inquired Shelob to tell of her own pride.

But dragon flight is fast and high,

And no longer did they have to fly,

So for that Shelob took her leave,

As they sighted a great city, which soon would grieve

And the few survivors would tell tales of woe,

Born of the monsters who destruction did sow

But hungry and greedy Shelob leapt down,

And commenced the raid upon the town.

And, eager now to join the fray,

In the inky blackness Smaug would not stay,

And he soared towards the town with a roar,

And spouted fire, as would be told in lore,

Flaming as only a dragon could, 

Wreaking havoc, burning wood.

Flames leapt high, darkness was cast,

The town crashed down… all too fast.

Smaug landed in the old, wrecked streets,

Approached Shelob as she would up her meats,

And said, "If you'll please,

Agree with me- we pulled that off which too much ease,

Much too easy, in my eyes,

Was it to take them by surprise.

And enjoyable as it was go to this far,

It is shamed by our triumph in Silthdar."

And Shelob, prizes gathered about her,

Asked, "Well, why not try another?

Wherever man or Elf or Dwarf was born,

We could go, and make them mourn,

Or perhaps contest Orc and Ogre,

In the pretty land of Mordor.

But too much food have I here, so,

Now anywhere else I shall not go."

"You'll remain here, with more men so nigh?

With their armies, then, shall you vie?

Or can you, in the sun's great brightness,

Still cast your webs of darkness?

No, I do not think you wish to stay here,

Though I know the humans you do not fear,

But soon they'll come with arrow, and spear…

And that is something we all must fear."

With her dark and brooding eyes, 

Shelob looked greedily upon her prize.

But in her heart, she knew the truth,

And di not wish to fight an army claw and tooth.

For creatures such as they were cowards,

And against a prepared force would cower,

So rather than stand and fight,

Shelob agreed: It was best to take flight.

  
The dragon and spyder raided twice more that night,

And neither town offered up a fight,

So it was only day's first rays,

That great and brilliant blaze,

That caused those gruesome devils to turn,

To Mirkwood's darkness to return.

And then Smaug leapt back to the air,

Returning to his gem-filled weyr.

And Shelob sunk into Mirkwood's trees,

Disappearing among darkness with ease,

In those dark trees waited the beast,

Longing for the time when next they would feast,

Waiting for a hundred's years date,

For, as arranged, 'til then they would wait,

And fly, once again, on ruby wings,

To do much delightful, dreadful things.

~~~~~~

Oboebyrd: What'dya think? Do you want more? Thanks and hugs to all who reviewed. ^_^ Next chapter should be coming soon. The end is drawing near. I promise. ^_^


	5. Mirkwood's Pyre

****

Shelob and Smaug

Even the oldest monsters have their history. Shelob and Smaug are no exception.

Disclaimer: Didn't we do this already? I didn't own them before… and I REALLY doubt I own them now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mirkwood's Pyre

From flaming weyr to dark dungeon,

With piercing flames and tail did bludgeon,

Did Smaug grow his young name,

With destruction and murder's heavy blame,

So stoked the fires of his rage,

'Til no civilized air could cage,

And all warriors before him did cower,

From the dragon's immense power.

And wherever Smaug did take to wing,

Men and Elves later would sing

Of death brought by Wyrm tail,

Of scattered bones and shredded chain mail,

Of piles of silver, jewels and gold,

Which the dragon had stolen, so bold.

Such was the greed of Glaurung's heir,

Taking all fair cities could bear.

Now on fire and wind's roar,

On towards Mirkwood did Smaug soar,

Knowing he was now quite late,

For among his jewels too long did he wait,

Watching them with greedy eyes,

Guarding over all his prize,

Over shining mithril and Ogre bones,

Over bright jewels and ruby stones.

He landed, and the very earth shook,

And Shelob peered out with a disapproving look.

"O Smaug, you great and stinking Wyrm,

Do you think that for yourself alone the world does turn?

It seems that being forever late, 

Is a dragon's most annoying trait,

By being so, you waste mine,

By never being on YOUR time!"

"Ah, Spyder, good night, hello,

From you do I deserve such a bellow?"

Said he, all charm, with a disapprove semblance,

As Shelob looked on with annoyance.

"For you," Said she, "So long here I lied,

That from starvation might I have died."

Smaug poked her in the bulging thorax with his tail,

And said, "For you, wasting from hunger would not assail!"

And angrily Shelob leapt upon the dragon,

But when he blew fire, in surprise, she was gone,

The great Wyrm set ablaze his own tail,

With humiliation more than pain, he then did flail,

Casting about tongues of fire,

Turning Mirkwood to a blazing pyre.

And Shelob, dismayed, clacked her mandibles,

Her fear of great fires giving her a moment's pause.

But Smaug had no such fear,

And easily through the smoke did peer,

He saw his foe,

And pounced, but Shelob ducked low.

Smaug hit her head on,

Throwing the spyder long,

But Shelob was quick on her feet eight,

And for more retaliation would not wait.

Leaping high in smoggy air,

With her webs Smaug's horns she did snare,

But Shelob did not detach her web,

So when Smaug tossed his great head,

Tossed and shook he Shelob too,

Back and forth through the air she flew,

Through the smoggy, smoky air,

'Til the string of her web did tear.

Smaug roared and Shelob shrieked,

And from the blazing trees Elves peeked,

The fire casting their fair faces gaunt,

And then they drew their bowstring taunt.

And let fly arrows, their deadly bows,

Scoring deep on Mirkwood's foes.

Shelob yelped for she was pricked,

And in Smaug's breast were arrows sticked.

"Come no, Spyder, let us fly!"

Was Smaug's loud and dangerous cry.

And he flew into the air still blind,

For the manner of removing her webs he could not find.

And Shelob leapt to his back feeling rotten,

The reason of their quarrel forgotten,

And her webs stuck firmly around his head,

With words the blind dragon she led.

She looked one last look at Mirkwood's pyre,

And said, "Let the Elves face that fire!

It was took kind, clean a place,

Of evil hardly any trace.

I cast back and out and down…

Renounce my title and Mirkwood's crown,

I care not for where I have been,

It is time for a new den."

Smaug flew along on his flame,

Forgetting now who was to blame,

For their sudden, unfriendly flight,

That had led to their shameful flight.

"I know," Said he, "Of a place you might go,

A dark place where no good wind does blow,

All the evilness you desire and more-

In the cesspools of Mordor!"

Shelob delighted in that name,

The name from whence all evil came.

So to the rotting lands Smaug flew,

Over howling winds which Sauron's hate blew,

And Shelob saw and loved that place,

Desire written on her ugly face,

"You find places of despair quite well,"   
Said she, "Here I might forever dwell."

Smaug landed on the jagged stones,

Among old swords and rotting bones,

"For the quickness of our flight I grieve,

But verily now, I must leave."

And so the great Wyrm, still abashed, leaped to the air,

Flying high over Mordor, returning to his weyr.

And Shelob watched him go with her many eyes,

All of which shined with great surprise.

"Farewell, Old Wyrm!" She called to the air,

And then began to search about for a new lair.

The dark monster found a darker cave,

Turning it into many a passerby's grave,

For long in that darkness did Shelob dwell,

Growing a blackness no light could quell.

And fell into the darkest of fear and lore,

In the vile land of Mordor.


	6. Darkness Wans as Day Shines Forth

****

Shelob and Smaug

Even the oldest monsters have their history. Smaug's and Shelob's is approaching it's end.

Disclaimer: STILL don't own them… ::Curses and throws away her magic-set:: Dang white rabbit…

~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness Wans as Day Shines Forth 

Smaug flew for a long time North,

But from these cold lands soon flew forth,

For long ago he had set his eyes,

Upon some of the Dwarves' prize,

He knew of their riches, knew of their gold,

So greedily came he from the hinterlands cold,

Landing upon their mountainside,

His breast full of great pride.

He stoked his flames and belched fire,

Ad in that first battle did most of the Dwarves expire,

And in those halls he hoarded their jeweled ware,

Enjoying in their splendour, so bright and fair.

And while he reveled in their riches,

Leaving dead in the dale and ditches,

The survivors fled far away,

But would, to his bane, return one day.

The years slowly wound by,

Never much from his den did Smaug fly.

And the dragon guarded his treasures dear,

Always sure to keep them near.

But the dragon oft did get bored, 

Solely guarding his great horde,

But his boredom was quite easily paid,

Sated, by his every hundreth's year's raid.

Ad Shelob was content as well,

In her fetid den where she did dwell.

She scorned the gems from Smaug's nest,

As now they played as armor upon his chest.

For Shelob hated even their wan light now,

As into her den light she would not allow.

Smaug now coveted things light and fair,

While Shelob reveled in death and despair.

But that did not harm their dark relations,

And Shelob was always pleased to take dragon-back vacations,

Venturing out from fair Mordor, 

To visit death upon far distant lands' door,

And Smaug also enjoyed time spent away,

From how he spent every day,

Resting on a bed of jewels,

Which he had stolen long ago from stout little fools.

And one night, when Smaug prepared to fly away,

A sense of foreboding brought Shelob's mind to play,

And she called to the distant dragon, before from her sight he could leave,

"Beware, O ruby Wyrm, O villainous Vipyr, of a thief!

Always short shall your enemies be,

But beware the one from who his down does not flee!"

But Smaug was long gone from sight,

And Shelob returned to her den, cowering from the first day's light.

~~~~~

And those… those were the last words to him she spoke,

For she received news of one last great town broke,

And a dragon went up high in steam,

And the mortals victorious, it would seem.

And Shelob bent and bowed her head,

Thinking of her… did she dare say?… friend.

But then, the spyder looked to the sky,

Never out of it would another dragon fly.

The End

~~~

Oboebyrd: You like? Please r/r if you did! Or didn't. I'm not picky. ^_^ 


End file.
